


Preparations

by SophieRipley



Series: Sweetly United [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Lust, One Shot, Sex Toys, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: A month before her fateful trip to Bunnyburrow with her partner, Judy realizes she's in love with Nick and wants him to herself.  He's awakened her sexuality, and so she seeks out items to help her prepare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This story is set a month prior to Chapter One of When Parents Are Shippers, and contains some rather explicit descriptions of adult toys and adult situations.

Judy Hopps sat cross-legged in Nick Wilde’s living room.  The fox was in front of her, also cross-legged.  Their knees touched, Judy’s paws lay palm-up at the connection point with Nick’s paws pressed down on hers, his central pad itself almost as big as her entire paw, and they breathed the same air.  They were engulfed in each other’s scent.

Judy gazed at the fox.  He was completely relaxed, his eyes closed and head bowed.  His breath came in deep, slow, even movements.  His palms were hot.  The heavy, cloying scent of fox musk lay about her like a thick unseen fog, and she took a deep breath with Nick, bringing in the smell of fox, internalizing it, memorizing it, letting it fill her and drive heat and moisture down her body to her base, where it all collected in a hot, wet knot of need.

She knew Nick noticed; his nose twitched lightly as he inhaled again and the corners of his mouth ever so slightly pulled up into what could have been the smallest ever smile. 

Judy originally began doing this with Nick two months ago at his request, agreeing because he wanted her assistance and she was a good friend.  She came back three times a week because of that _need_ it sparked in her belly, that visceral desire the whole exercise brought on.  It seemed terribly selfish of her, but she’d never actually felt this way before and she wanted to explore these feelings now that she did.

Every time they did this, she went home afterward with wet underwear and a not-altogether-unpleasant burning of desire in her.  She’d gotten into the habit for the first time in her life of taking care of it by hand in the quiet and dark of her own apartment, and as a result she slept better and tended to be more relaxed and cheerful at work.  Her coworkers had noticed; Clawhauser had come right out and asked her one morning in a hushed voice who she was sleeping with and was he a fox whose name rhymed with “lick”.  She very quickly quelled that rumor, explaining that she was in fact _not_ sleeping with anyone at all.

Yet.

The thing was, she realized as she sat with Nick again, she wanted him.  Badly.  It wasn’t just that he “got her motor running”, so to speak, though that was certainly a large part of it.  It couldn’t not be, considering he was the first mammal to ever turn her on.  No, she cared about Nick a great deal.  She had been so focused on their friendship and their professional relationship since he joined the force that she hadn’t even thought about how she felt about him.  Now, with him so relaxed before her, she realized with no small amount of surprise and paradoxically a certain lack thereof that she was in love with him.

She was no stranger to love, of course.  She’d been in love a couple times before, enough to know what attracted her romantically.  She had never felt quite so strongly for anyone, however, and it was that fact she assumed made the difference to her libido.  Nick was the best friend she’d ever had, she was closer to him than she was to any of her siblings, and he could keep up with her in every way that mattered.  In short, they were very close and that made all the difference.

Nick had never shown any interest in her.  She’d seen him leering at her tail more than once, of course, but the fiend had a thing for tails, and especially fluffy ones.  She wasn’t the only target of his lecherous gaze and didn’t feel special for the attention.  Basically any mammal with a fluffy tail seemed to be worth looking at to Nick. 

His attention toward her seemed only ever platonic, and it was this that had Judy doubting herself.  Was she too short for him?  Too cute, not pretty enough?  Was she too prudish?  Whatever it was, Judy decided, she’d figure it out and then change things.  She wanted Nick for her own, and by Serendipity she’d have him!

With his consent of course.  Because consent was sexy.  She just had to figure out how to convince him.

The sound of temple bells chimed out from Nick’s phone.  He took a last breath and opened his eyes with a smile.

“Are you staring at me, Carrots?” asked Nick.  “I know I’m attractive, but that’s a little much.  My little heart might give out in excitement!”

Judy laughed as she pulled her paws from his and started to stand.  “Don’t lie, it’s just feeding your already over-inflated ego.”

Nick stood as well.  “You got me,” said the fox dramatically, “I’m so selfish and arrogant, your practicality is my only weakness.”  He smoothed his shirt as Judy laughed again.  “So, you going to run like always or are you going to stick around for a drink?  It _is_ Friday, we’re off tomorrow.  We could see a movie.”

She shook her head.  “I have some things to take care of.  Maybe next time, Slick.”

His eyes flitted down, then back up to meet hers again.  His smile grew.  “Go do your thing, Fluff.  See you at lunch tomorrow.”

They hugged, and then she was walking out of his apartment again, leaving behind the promise of a good drink and a terrible movie for research.  And she did plan to do research.

As soon as she got to her apartment she sat before her computer and opened her favorite search engine.  The first thing she tried was very clinical:  “red fox reproductive system”.  The search brought back equally clinical though not uninteresting results which she devoured, finding the mechanics of it as they differed from her own species to be fascinating.  The knot in particular she found interesting and even terribly romantic in a lewd sort of way. 

Her subsequent searches turned ever more pornographic until finally she found herself _actually_ watching fox pornography. 

At this point in her research she had to take a break to “relieve some tension”.

Once she was done with her break and had washed her paws, she resumed the research.  It quickly occurred to her to wonder about scale; after all, Nick was so much larger than she was, it seemed a legitimate concern.

There seemed to be a lack of consensus on the internet.  Some commenters seemed to think a fox could never safely mate with a rabbit due to being way too big, while others insisted it was not only possible but easy.  Even a direct size comparison wasn’t altogether helpful, since some rabbit does online seemed to be able to take truly massive objects.

Finally, Judy just gave up and looked up the location for the nearest adult novelty shop.  She decided she’d go get a life-size toy and just try it for herself.  It payed to be prepared, after all.

Since it was still fairly early for a Friday night, Judy didn’t wait to go.  The shop was close enough to justify walking to, and so she jogged along the mostly-deserted streets to the place.  From the outside it was very subdued, only the shop name indicating it was anything noteworthy.

She entered to find the shop didn’t meet her expectations.  She expected something dark and seedy; rather, it was well lit and open, the shelves neatly stocked.

“Welcome to Noel’s Novelties,” said a bright voice from the counter.  “Can I see your ID?”

Judy looked over to see a very tall ocelot woman dressed in a gothic-style black and red corset and skirt, complete with chains and torn lace.  She was incredibly slender and her markings were graceful and bold.

“Wow, you’re pretty,” blurted Judy.  She felt herself blush as she fumbled for her ID, which she handed to the ocelot.  “Sorry!  I just…I’m a little nervous.  I’ve never….”

The ocelot chuckled, and handed her back the ID.  “You’re new to the scene, Officer Hopps.  I know, I can tell.”

“You know I’m a cop?”  Judy stepped around the barriers intended to keep underage mammals from simply entering the store proper.

“Sure, I recognized your name.  I’m Chuck.  What are you looking for?  I can pretty much help you with anything you need.”  The grin, showing lots of teeth, was downright predatory.  “We’ve got a number of good rabbit dongs I can attest to as being pretty effective.”

Judy shook her head, blushing furiously.  “N-no, I’m not…I’m not into rabbits, actually….”

Chuck’s grin widened.  “Ooh.  Interspecies?  _Very_ nice.  What species, hare?  No?  Sheep?  No.  Maybe…fox?  Omigod it’s fox!  Come, come, I’ll show you.”

Judy buried her face in her paws as the ocelot came around the counter, put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her deeper into the store.

“So Officer Hopps, how many foxes have you been with?”  They passed racks of what could tamely be described as lingerie, followed by body wands and personal massagers, and were approaching a very large section along one wall with dozens and dozens of types of toys modeled after all kinds of species, some no bigger than Judy’s pinky and one or two nearly taller than she was.

Judy shook her head.  “None, actually, I’m a virgin.”

That predatory look returned full force.  “Oh really?  Well, we’ll need to start you off small, then.  Do you intend to actually date any foxes, or is this purely for fantasy purposes?”

“I uh…actually, I do have my eye on someone,” stammered Judy, becoming more flustered by the moment.

“Alrighty, I have a few options here for you.”  Chuck selected several products, showing her as she described them before handing them to Judy.  “Naughty Dog’s _vulpes_ line of dildos. They’re all made of medical grade silicone, all hypoallergenic and easily cleaned.  This is Tommy, the smallest model they have; it’s actually not too much bigger than the fennec models, made for smaller mammals like you.  This one is Donovan, it’s bigger and you’ll probably need to adjust to it. 

“Finally, John.  This one is the size of an average fox, and has an inflatable knot.  It’s actually molded from a porn star named John W. who was popular something like forty years ago; he was really well-shaped so his likeness sort of became the standard for Naughty Dog’s fox toys.  I particularly like this one because the knot is just…damn.”

Judy looked at the toys in her paws with some alarm, particularly the biggest one.  Now that she had it physically in hand, she realized it was quite a bit larger than she was expecting, even with her research. 

“That’s, um….very big.”  Judy looked up at Chuck with wide eyes.

Chuck giggled at her and led her back to the counter.  “Well, yeah.  But that’s why you have the other two.  Start out with the smallest one, move up when you’re comfortable with it.  Don’t force anything, and if it hurts stop what you’re doing.  It’ll take time, but you’ll get there.”

“Right,” said Judy, setting the items on the counter.  “Um…anything else?”

“Actually,” replied Chuck, reaching into the display under the counter.  She pulled out a bottle and set it on the counter.  “Sliquid.  It’s fantastic.  Use a lot of it.  Anything else you wanted to get while here?  Whips? Chains?  Condoms?  Pawcuffs?  We have some fuzzy ones the same color as your eyes.”

Judy snorted.  “Nothing like that, no.”

“Pity.  Bondage is fun.”  She rang Judy out, took her payment, and bagged the items in a black plastic bag.  “If you need anything else, including tips, please come on back!”

Despite her continuing embarrassment, Judy smiled.  “You know, I think I will.  Thanks!”

As she walked out with her new playthings, Judy had a feeling she’d be back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had awhile back with AeonFeral. Yes, that's the same Chuck you might recognize from Inexorable; she's much friendlier here, don't you think? I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
